The adventures of Alex, Elaina, and Josh
by nabears101
Summary: When three young children who are demigods run away and find each other, they embark on a series of adventures!


Alex's POV

My name is Alexander Collin Adler, but everybody calls me Alex. I'm from Colorado. I have brown hair, and blue eyes. I'm also kinda short. My mom has stormy grey eyes, brown hair, and is shorter, but not really short, and my dad has electric blue eyes, and grey-black hair, my dad is taller. They are both nice and kind.

When I was two, i had a happy life, until my dad mysteriously disappeared on a business trip to the empire state building. My mom married someone else, and he wasn't bad, but he could never replace my dad, but he was nice. He had brown hair, and brown eyes, and was average size. I thought everything would be OK after that. Boy i was wrong as always!

When I was five, my step dad took a business trip. In the morning, i couldn't find my mom, I went looking for her, and found her in her bedroom. My mom had died from several poisonous spider bites, and was wrapped in a giant spider web when i found her. When my step dad came home and found out my mom had died, he started to turn sour.

Later that year, I started kindergarten, finding out the hard way I had ADHD, and was dyslexic. I barely got above a C in kindergarten.

I was teased about my grades and height, being the 4th shortest in class. I kind of became the playground bully because of this. Looking back on it, i'm not proud of it, but i did it, and i can't deny that.

Some strange things happened to me, once at kindergarten, a kid was teasing me and i pushed him, and accidentally shocked him, earning me a one week detention. another time, i was playing near a metal playground, when a thunderstorm came on, and a bolt of lightning hit me. I was only mildly stunned oddly.

I was having a rough time lately, and my grandpa helped me through it. My grandpa said my grandma had died right before I was born. On my 6th birthday, my grandpa gave me a laptop and a phone! I thought I was the luckiest person in the world! I was wrong again.

1st grade was even harder than kindergarten, i didn't even think it possible for something to be harder than 1+1= wait... let me think... 3... i think or, the bitsy, itsy spider. Well, my grades went from C's to where i was lucky if I got a C- (I am never lucky), so my grades were a D average. Except in mythology, where I had a C+ to B-.

One day I was messing around one my phone, and i zoned out (that happens frequently when you have ADHD), and it was probably helped by my dyslexia too. But somehow i got to the languages on my phone, one language stood out, it was Ancient Greek, I don't know how I knew that, but I did. It was much easier to read than English, I found that my laptop had the same setting too, "weird" I said out loud as i changed my laptop's language to Ancient Greek too.

My dad started to get mad at me for my grades, and was convinced that the Greek on my phone and laptop was to hide something from him, and he grounded me for a month.

That made me really mad, and i went to my grandpa's house as I usually did when I was mad. This is a how a little bit of the conversation went. "I'm so mad at my step dad" I said "It's not my fault mom died, and now he's taking it out on me!" My grandpa started to say something, but I interrupted him "I'm thinking about running away!" "Now Alex" my grandpa said "You must think about the future, not just now, in a month you won't be grounded anymore, and i'm sure your grades will improve in school" he continued, "Now there is no reason to" And then my grandpa stopped talking suddenly, and put his arms over his chest. "Grandpa!" I shouted "Grandpa!"

It looked like he was having a heart attack, i wished I had paid more attention in my CPR class. I looked around for the nearest phone. I found one and dialed 911. The ambulance came and picked him up. Later that evening, the doctors told me that grandpa hadn't made it. I fought back tears as I heard the news.

At my Grandpa's funeral, I remembered his last words to me "There's no reason to" I could tell by his voice he was getting ready to say something important, I thought he was going to say "there's no reason to run away", but something nagged at me, telling me he was going to say something else. I sighed, I guess there was no reason to run away. I blinked back tears.

Next week I turned eight, there was no present from grandpa this time. Then my step dad came in, "Alex" he said "your grandpa wanted you to have this on your 8th birthday" he gave me 10 100 dollar bills and a few weird looking gold coins, I didn't know what the gold coins would do, but, my eyes widened in shock 1000 dollars! I didn't even know what ii was going to do with all the money!"He also told you something" my father continued, i hoped it was what he was going to say before he had a heart attack, but all my father said was "Look past the limitations of your presents" "Did he say anything else?"I questioned "No" my step dad said, "But it is true, your phone and laptop use Ancient Greek, I have never seen that before, and these gold coins, who knows what they can do" My step dad did have a point. "while we are on the topic, you are ungrounded!" he exclaimed! "thank!" I said "and hugged him"

The next week, my step dad was nice to me, I guess it was because grandpa died. But, one night, he came home drunk and got mad at me and slapped me for no reason, that's when I decided, I was going to run away!


End file.
